Lucina & Gerome - Sibling Support
by EpicLinkSam
Summary: Inspired by Unassuming Venusaur's support videos, a series of fan-made Supports if Lucina and Gerome were siblings.


**A/N: Hey guys, EpicLinkSam here. Why am I bringing you this fairly short series? Well, it was all when I was watching Unassuming Venusaur's fan-made supports (go sub to him, he makes a lot of good stuff). He said he wouldn't be making any Lucina and Gerome sibling supports, so I decided to take it upon myself to do this.**

**A few things:**

**-For the sake of the support, let's say Cherche joins earlier than anticipated (alongside Virion).**

**-Will I make a Chrom x Cherche support in the future? I don't know.**

**-Won't be as copy-paste compared to Lucina's normal sibling support, due to Gerome having an overall different personality from Lucina's other possible siblings.**

**And without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

**C Support**

* * *

**Gerome:** This place is a mess. I really should straighten up more often. Hrm? What is that? ... Disgusting. It appears to some sort of bug. I'd better take care of it before it terrorizes someone else. HAAAAH! *CRASH* Damn, I missed. Once more-! *SMASH* How is this insect avoiding the strikes of my axe?! *CRUNCH* I'm just making my tent an even bigger mess. Damn that insect! It's out of sight now... where did it go?

**Lucina: **Gerome! What's going on?!

**Gerome: **Oh, Lucina.

**Lucina: **I was passing by and I heard several loud noises! What happened?!

**Gerome: **It's nothing, Lucina. I was just trying to kill a bug.

**Lucina:** ...A bug? ...As in...an insect?

**Gerome:** It's quite strange. It's huge, and doesn't seem to be able to fly well, but it's been constantly avoiding my axe strikes.

**Lucina:** You're telling me all the loud noises and yelling was over an INSECT? *Sigh* I thought the Risen had come. You could have sent the camp into a panic.

**Gerome: **Ah! There it is! You're not getting away this time! Lucina, if you could back me up.

**Lucina: **Come now, I don't see what all the fuss i—EEEEEEK!

**Gerome: **...Lucina? Why are you moving away from it? You're more precise as a fighter than I am.

**Lucina:** Oh, no—I'm not going near that thing! It's HUGE!

**Gerome:** Really? What happened to that attitude earlier? How do you plan to save the future if you can't even fell one wretched insect?

**Lucina: **Those two things are not related in the slightest. And how do YOU ride handle Minerva if you can't kill a bug?

**Gerome: **Minerva was trained well by mother, as you should know. At this rate, if I continue, I'll end up destroying my entire tent. You're the elder sibling, you do it. Father told you to help out your younger brother, didn't he?

**Lucina:** Er, well, I suppose he did... *sigh* All right, I'll...do something about it.

**Gerome: **I knew I could depend on you. I suppose I'll craft you another mask when you become exalt.

**Lucina:** You don't have to-nevermind. You're a royal, too, you know? It wouldn't kill you to show a bit more spine.

**Gerome: **It's nothing about that. I just don't want to destroy the rest of my belongings by accident. Hmm, it just crawled behind that shelf. Now would be an opportune moment.

**Lucina:** It's too dark. I can't see it...

**Gerome:** Perhaps using Falchion as a light source would help. And once you see it, strike!

**Lucina:** Falchion isn't some common pitchfork, Gerome! It's a blade of legend!

**Gerome:** I meant no offense Lucina. Apologies, I... damn it! It's airborne again!

**Lucina:** As formidable a foe as it may be, I won't allow it to terrorize you any longer!

**Gerome: **Take it down, Lucina!

**Chrom: **What in the name of...? What are you two doing in here?

**Lucina: **F-Father?

**Gerome:** Father!

* * *

**Chrom:** Honestly, you two. All that commotion over a silly insect? What were you thinking?!

**Gerome:** Forgive us...

**Lucina:** I'm sorry, Father...

**Chrom:** Just see that it never happens again.

_(Chrom leaves)_

**Gerome:** Of course he would be the one to get it. He's unshakable.

**Lucina:** It's true. Although he was a lot less calm when it came to scolding us...

**Gerome:** Are you still down about that? Surprisingly enough, I actually had a lot of fun. I can't remember the two of us ever getting in trouble like that before. It felt like... we were a normal family for a moment there...

**Lucina:** Heh. I confess, it did have its moments...

* * *

**Lucina and Gerome attained support level C.**

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, the first one. As I said before, I made several tweaks to the support to make it seem more in character for Batma-I mean Gerome.**

**Hopefully I'll get the B Support out soon.**


End file.
